Yuri Honjo
Yuri Honjo is non-blood related sister of Rika Honjo and Yuka Makoto, and the main protagonist of Tenkuu Shinpan. After wearing a Faceless Mask, she became a God Candidate. Appearance Yuri Honjo is a tall, slender woman with dark, chestnut brown hair that reaches to her lower back. She wears a school uniform described most of the time by Sniper Mask as a naval uniform, as well as a pair of olive boots picked from a dead body by Mayuko Nise. Abilities * Faceless Mask: '''After wearing the Faceless Mask, Yuri became a God Candidate, allowing her to access various powers, like Self Enhancement, Mask Manipulation, and more. * '''Ability to Cross the Boundary: According to the Administrator, Yuri can move between various "realms", so her enemies can't detect or recognize her moves; for example, firing a bullet at a Guardian Angel through a dimensional rift. Upon using the ability in the final battle with the Administrator, she bests him and usurps his position. * 'Ability to Manipulate Masks: '''Yuri can manipulate the Great Angel, using this to save her life later on. * '''Ability to Manipulate Guardian Angels: '''With Yuri's acquisition of a God Code, she presumably might also possess this ability -- it is never confirmed explicitly. Relationships Rika Honjo Yuri greatly admires her brother, often recalling information that he has told her to survive in the High Rise Realm. She considers her brother to be very 'cool', even to the point of telling her friend, Mayuko Nise, the meaning behind his name and being apparently oblivious to its embarrassing nature. Even upon discovering his half-brother status, Yuri has remained determined to reach him, worrying about his brainwashing by Mamoru Aikawa and later his fate at the hands of Juo. Mayuko Nise Yuri first meets with Nise in the Helicopter building after witnessing Nise brutally murder other humans. Despite this, Yuri still saves Nise from the Sniper Mask. Grateful, Nise offers Yuri friendship and follows her throughout the manga, acting as a protector and close friend. Yuri considers Nise a close friend as they have gone through many trials and tribulations together, including battles against Angels, Guardian Angels, the Administrator, Aikawa, and more. Sniper Mask Although originally Sniper Mask was acting as an agent of the Masks, and tried to kill Yuri, his mask inadvertently cracked, allowing him to regain free will and agency. This led to his being attacked by Angels, as he was recognized as an error; he soon reconciled with Yuri and joined her team in their various operations. She trusts and respects him nearly as much as Rika. Plot Arrival In a Different World Yuri is introduced questioning what's happening after viewing a masked man wielding an axe kill someone. Upon running away, she finds a stairway and notices a warning sign. Looking into the hall way she sees the masked man following and heads upwards. On the roof top, she realizes she's not in Tokyo. Pulling out her phone, she attempts to contact her parents but isn't able to get through. Attempting to phone her brother, the call connects, and she immediately asks for his help. When he finishes explaining things to her they agree to meet up. Suddenly attacked from behind, Yuri drops her phone and heads for a suspension bridge near her. On the bridge she thinks about meeting up with her brother.''Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 1 While crossing the bridge she notices the masked man not following and proceeds to ask if he knows about anything about the world they're in. As the masked man rushes towards her Yuri starts to panic and grabs hold of the bridge. After the bridge is cut Yuri watches the man fall to the ground then proceeds to move on. Making it the other side she falls to the ground and decides to find a phone. Overhearing shouting for help she heads to edge of the building. Where she sees a woman on the next building rooftop shouting for help. She is then shocked to hear her mention the masked man is coming after her.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 2 Wondering if she just killed the masked man, she is shocked to see another masked man and realizes there must more of them. Watching the woman being followed by the masked man, she shouts over for her to run and find a suspension bridge. Looking for the suspension bridge on the building she notices a gap between some fences. As the woman approaches the gap, Yuri shouts over for her not to jump but is unable to stop her from jumping off the building.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 3 Heading inside the building she wonders if she can keep going down to the ground. Walking down a corridor she overhears water running and heads in to a dental clinic. Inside the room she comes across a human head where she struggles to keep calm. Back in the corridor thinking about the woman from earlier she realizes the gap was the exit. Apologizing to her brother she claims she can't stand the world any more.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 4 Heading back to the rooftop she trips and falls over, dropping her pocket book. Standing between the buildings gap she prepares to walk until she hears her pocket book being moved by the wind. Knowing her brother will mad if she loses the picture of him inside she smiles. Believing she can't go on any more she suddenly hears something. Wondering if it's real she sees a helicopter above her and questions if it's rescuing her. While jumping about and asking for help, she falls backwards off of the building, managing to hold onto the rail and get back up. Once back up, she declares with vigor and determination that she's not going to die.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 5 Watching the helicopter land, she wonders if she can use it to get to the ground. Looking at her pocket book on the ground, she picks it up, and claims without it she would have killed herself, believing her brother saved her life. Knowing he's by her side she claims she has nothing to fear and heads towards the helicopter. Coming across a suspension bridge she crosses it to get to the next building. Looking around she notices a masked man and worries about what she should do. As the masked man heads towards her she begins to panic.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 6 Attacked by the masked man, she claims the world is screwed up and retreats from him. Believing to know the reason behind their behaviour she concludes she has two options: kill herself or be killed by the masked man. Claiming to have more options, she runs towards the man, attempting to take his sword and kill him to survive, but is unable to do so. Falling on the ground she watches as he prepares to attack until a voice from a police officer nearby asks to him stop. Surprised, she asks why he is present.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 7 Questioning why there's a police officer in the world, she watches him shoot the masked man. When asked if she's alright, she thanks him. Another police officer arrives and begins talking about the helicopter. She tells him it landed on a nearby rooftop. As she watches the officer approach the edge of the rooftop he is suddenly pushed off by his comrade.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 8 Asking the police officer to calm down she says he's not in the right state of mind. The officer picks up the Japanese sword previously belonging to the masked man. She's ordered to stand up and take her jacket off or be killed. Taking her jacket off, she believes if she listens to him maybe he'll return to his senses. When the officer sticks the sword in between her shirt he asks her to take off her panties but leave her skirt on. Humiliated, she starts to undress she anyway, noticing a sniper. When the officer is shot she realizes she needs to run away but questions where to.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 9 Running away from the incoming coming shots, Yuri finds cover behind a building. As the police officer starts crawling towards her, she asks him not to, until he is shot once more, killing him. Pulling his body towards her, wondering if he has anything valuable, she starts thinking about a strategy to escape. While searching the officer she finds a gun and lighter. Wondering once more how she can find a suspension bridge without being shot, Yuri concludes there is a way.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 10 Thinking about the meaning behind her name, she realizes she can't survive if bound by logic. Watching the body and belongings of the police officer burn, pleased about the amount of smoke being produced along with the wind's direction, she knows the sniper won't be able to aim accurately. After seeing an illusion of the police officer, she questions if she's going crazy. Knowing she's not crazy, she claims taking advantage of others to survive is totally normal. Running across a suspension bridge she notices a masked man on the other side and assesses his weapon usage.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 11 Laughing at his weapon of choice, she points her gun towards him, warning him not to come closer. When the masked man comes closer Yuri shoots him. When the bullet shatters his mask Yuri is shocked to learn he is human. Upon arriving on the next rooftop, she notices someone behind a corner and asks the person to come out while holding her gun.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 12 A boy surfaces, and tells her they aren't her enemy. Wondering what he means, she is taken by surprise to see two other boys appear, Nomura and Nakazaki. She puts her gun away as they both introduce themselves. Inside the building they decide to eat while discussing about the world they're in.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 13 Thanking Nomura for the food, she is to be well-mannered; he asks if she's from a high class family. Embarrassed, she mentions her brother told her to be thankful for food. Remembering about her brother, she asks Nomura and Nakazaki if they have a cell phone. Met with bewilderment, she explains the usage of cell phones, and then asks for a restroom and proceeds to head towards it.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 14 Returning from the restroom Yuri overhears shouting. Taking cover she draws her gun outside the room where Nomura and Nakazaki are located.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 15 Entering the room she finds a mask, quickly realizing its vision is limited and that she has a chance to shoot him. Moving forward the floor beneath her begins to squeak, which causes the mask to around. Suddenly Yuri shoots him in the leg, and asks Nakazaki for them to run away. Running to the rooftop, they stop, and she asks him where the next suspension bridge is. When Nakazaki mentions he can't take anymore, Yuri suggests removing the mask from Nishiura. Deciding that she'll shoot him, she's taken by surprise when Nishiura appears and grabs her by the wrist.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 16 Wondering how he appeared from behind, Yuri has a spurt of intuition, suddenly claiming she'll jump off the building and asks to released. Preparing to jump, Yuri then appears behind him and pushes him forwards. Nakazaki tries to save Nishiura; Yuri watches as both they fall off the building.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 17 Yuri mulls over what happened, blaming herself. She persuades herself it's not that simple, and she realizes everyone dies if they fall off a building, beginning to panic about getting to the ground. Heading back to the room where she came from, she goes through Nomura's about the world. Walking over towards his body, she picks up the gun she dropped on the ground and prepares to head outside.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 18 Upon heading outside Yuri manages to cross three suspension bridges without encountering any masks. Arriving at a new building rooftop, she notices a mask stood on the opposite building. Yuri walks closer the building's edge, draws her gun and prepares to shoot until the mask walks away. Observing the mask, Yuri becomes shocked when the Maid Mask leaps over to her building.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 19 Approached by the Maid Mask, Yuri tries to flee but falls to the floor, where her skirt is ripped by the mask's sickle. Trying to plead, she tries her fake-out suicide tactic. She's ignored by the mask as the Maid Mask continues to approach her. Claiming she'll jump, she climbs over the railing and jumps, falling to a lower level just beneath her jumping point. Yuri prepares herself for the mask and shoots her upon viewing her looking down.Tenkuu Shinpan manga: Chapter 20 In chapter 204, the appearance of the Administrator in the midst of a great conflict for Rika and Yuka has a great influence on Yuri. She thinks she can't save her brother with her current condition; she chooses to fall into the path of evil in order to kill the Administrator to make a happy ending for everyone. Unfortunately, when she changes, her Faceless Mask's ability no longer works. Having gained a new ability, however, she is nearly killed by the Administrator. Her brother, Rika, who has been freed from his brainwashing as the final wish of the now-dead of Mamoru Aikawa, arrives in time to save her life. With his appearance in front of her, Yuri is able to awaken to the situation and decides to "vanish" for a while because she now can't control her new ability. After Rika's agreement, she does "vanish" in front of him and the Administrator; the last words she says are "I love you, brother". Masks Under Her Control Trivia *The meaning behind Yuri's name is to turn logic upside down. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:People Closer To God